


Bonds of Family

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Halloween Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Mentions of Suidical Thoughts, Ravenclaw!Harry, female!Harry, mentions of bullying, mentions of child abuse, mentions of child death, mentions of depression, nice!Dursleys, nice!Petunia, nice!Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter to Harmony what people said. Vernon and Petunia were her parents, and she was a Dursley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> The child death is Dudley, as an infant. He died of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome). Both Vernon and Petunia took his death hard -- Petunia the hardest. As the warnings state, mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts. This are passing mentions only.

When she turned about the Magical World – for the record Wizarding World sounds _absolute_ stupid and sexist – she was excite. It was _the_ best news ever. Harmony Dursley couldn't believe it. It was like _all_ of her dreams were coming true.

Finding out magic was real explained somethings about her parents. Vernon and Petunia never  _told_ her magic was real, they only told her she was special. They let her read as many fantasy books as she wanted  _and_ they let her watch a fair amount of fantasy movies and television shows. Her parents tried to monitor her screen time. They wanted her active and outside instead of inside and passive, watching the screen.

Harmony knew her parents weren't her biological parents. Vernon and Petunia told her the truth when she was first grade. Her other parents were James and Lily, and Lily was Petunia's sister. James and Lily were killed when Harmony was fifteen-months, and she was given to Petunia and Vernon. They saw Harmony as a second chance for a family. Their own son, Dudley, died at the age of three-months from SIDS, and they were unable to conceive again. They were on the verge of a divorce when Harmony entered their lives. She saved their family, their marriage, and Petunia's life.

Petunia's great dream in life was to be a mother. As a young mother, she lost her son and doctors told her she would likely be unable to conceive another child. While Vernon made decent money, they would never be able to afford a surrogate, and they had no luck adopting. After therapy and time, Petunia could admit she was thinking her life wasn't worth living.

When Harmony learned about Lily and James, her parents refused to tell her how they died. Vernon and Petunia claimed she was too young. At the age of ten, Vernon finally told her that her other parents were murdered.

On the morning her Hogwarts letter arrived, Petunia prepared a special breakfast of waffles and fresh strawberries and Vernon took the day off of work. They were seated at the table when Harmony entered the kitchen. The atmosphere was a little tense, which made breakfast a little awkward. At the end of the meal, Vernon presented her with a letter. It was address to  _Ms. H. Potter_ .

After reading the letter, Harmony glared at it. Her name was Harmony  _Dursley_ , not Harmony Potter. She would need to correct that error by sending the school an owl. 

Where could she find an owl?

 

**...**

 

Later that every morning, Vernon and Petunia took Harmony to Diagon Alley. The first stop was Gringotts, the _magical_ bank. Instead of trying to convert money, Vernon and Petunia took Harmony to a teller and asked about the Potter Vaults.

“Does Ms. Potter have her key?” the goblin asked with a sneer.

Harmony glared. “No, Ms.  _Dursley_ does not,” she answered.

“Then  _Ms. Dursley_ will need to provide blood to prove she is who she claims to be,” the goblin said.

Harmony and her parents were taken back to see the manager of the Potter accounts. A few drops of blood, and Harmony had new keys issued. Before leaving the manager's office, Vernon wanted to look over the statements. Apparently, the money meant to go to her parents for her care was being pocketed by someone else. Those transactions were stopped, and the money would be returned with interest. From now on, the money would be going to Harmony's parents.

Vernon and Petunia had fixed feelings about excepting the money. They didn't need the money, but the money could offer luxuries they didn't have, like a family vacation or adoption. For the time being, they would set the money aside and come back to on a later date.

In addition to the money being recalled, all of the Potter family artifacts were as well. Harmony decided she would check those out next summer.

 

**...**

 

After the roller coaster ride to Harmony's Trust Vault and Back, Vernon and Petunia found a small cafe to visit. They needed awhile to collect their stomachs and gather their barring. That was one wild ride they _never_ wanted to repeat again. Unlike her parents, Harmony had a _blast_ and she wanted to ride the cart over and over again.

After a cup of tea and a pastry, Vernon and Petunia were ready to start shopping. The first place they headed was Madam Malkin's for Harmony's school robes. Harmony was quickly fitted and she left with four sets of robes.

Petunia led Vernon and Harmony through the alley. She remembered a lot places she visited with Lily over twenty years ago. It was amazing how little had changed in that time. There were a few new shops, but nothing had really changed.

After collecting more of her school things, Petunia took Harmony to the bookstore. She knew her daughter would take awhile. With Harmony distracted, it would give Petunia and Vernon a chance to pick out an owl for their daughter.

The couple chose a beautiful snowy white owl for their daughter. Upon returning to Flourish and Blotts, they discovered Harmony was still picking out books. She had filled up one basket and she working on a second. While their daughter continued to browser, Vernon and Petunia looked around. Petunia picked up a few books on wizarding etiquette, wizarding society, and introductory guides to the wizarding world. Vernon was interested in finances and Harmony's birth family, the Potters.

An hour later, Vernon and Petunia were removing their daughter from the bookstore. Harmony was only willing to leave when her parents showed her the catalogue she could order books out of. After picking up several catalogues, Harmony was willing to leave.

Their last stop for the day was Harmony's wand. Vernon and Petunia were horrified to learn their daughter's wands was the brother of the wand that killed her parents. Harmony looked a little green at the information. When she tried to get a different wand, the wandmaker reminded her that _the wand choose the wizard_.

 

**...**

 

The remaining summer months sped by. Harmony spent time with her parents and she was busy reading her new books. She was fascinated with some of her books, and others sucked. She picked up a bunch of books by some Lockhart guy, and she found the books to be dull and boring. Harmony decided muggle fiction was _way_ better.

After some begging and pleading, Petunia agreed to take Harmony to a _real_ bookstore. At that store, Harmony picked up several fiction books. She got her favorites and she got some new ones. Harmony usually borrowed books from the library, but she wouldn't be around to visit the local library anymore. At least Petunia and Vernon knew what to send in care packages. Harmony would run out of books to read by Christmas.

Petunia started to share more stories about Lily, like her childhood friend Severus Snape, and Lily's experience at Hogwarts. Petunia told Harmony about her falling out with Lily over magic, and she did regret that she never mend her relationship with Lily.

 

**...**

 

On the first of September, Petunia and Vernon hugged their daughter goodbye and they watched her climb onto the scarlet train. The couple remained on the platform until the train left the station. With heavy hearts, they returned to the car and started the drive home. It would be different without their daughter around.

 

**...**

 

Harmony wasn't the best at making friends. She wasn't popular in elementary school and she didn't have a lot of friends around Privet Drive. Harmony was nervous about making friends. She wanted to make _real_ friends. She understood she was famous for surviving the Killing Curse. Her biggest fear was people would befriend her because she was famous. At least people wouldn't think Harmony _Dursley_ was The Girl-Who-Lived Harmony Potter.

On the train, Harmony found an empty compartment she claimed for herself and Hedwig, her owl. Shortly after leaving the station, Harmony was joined by a redheaded girl. This girl had long hair and hazel eyes. She was rather skinny and she was quiet.

“I'm Harmony,” she said over her book.

The redheaded girl introduced herself as Lilith Moon.

It took a little, but Lilith started to open up. She was an orphan and she grew up with her grandmother. From what Harmony gathered, Lilith's grandmother hit her and the woman wasn't nice. Lilith was a pure-blood, and she was excepted to be Sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of her family.

 

**...**

 

At the Sorting, Professor McGonagall got Harmony's name right as _Dursley, Harmony_. With a smile, Harmony bounced up to the stool and eagerly sat down. 

_“My, what a beautiful mind you have,”_ the Sorting Hat said, startling Harmony.  _“You would do well in Ravenclaw. You're loyal, a trait worthy of Hufflepuff. Now, where to put you?”_

Harmony remained quiet. She kind of wanted to go to Gryffindor like her other parents, but she wasn't all that picky. She just wanted to learn magic and she wanted to make friends.

_“I see,”_ the Hat said.  _“With your loyalty and intelligence, you would do well in_ _**Ravenclaw!** _ _ ” _

With a smile, Harmony headed over to blue and bronze table. She quickly took a seat. A little well later, Lilith was sliding in next to Harmony. Lilith had a small smile, but she looked nervous.

“Grandmother's gotten send me a Howler,” she whispered, fear in her voice.

Harmony didn't know what a Howler was, but she amused it was good.

 

**...**

 

Lilith's grandmother did send her a Howler, it arrived three days after the Sorting. An owl landed in front of Lilith and she paled at the sight of the red envelope. When Harmony noticed her friend's reaction, she grabbed the letter and held it over a candle. The parchment quickly caught on fire. When the letter was half burned, Harmony dropped it.

“What did you do?” asked a fellow first year, Lisa Turpin. She was blonde with big brown eyes and lisp.

“Destroyed the letter,” Harmony answered before returning to her breakfast. It wasn't a big deal. Lilith  _ clearly _ didn't want to read the letter, and it would be rude for Harmony to read her friend's mail. So, the best solution was to light it on fire.

 

**...**

 

It wasn't until November when Harmony told her friend her _original_ name. It didn't matter than Headmaster Dumbledore told her Potter was her real name. It wasn't – and he opinion didn't matter. For as long as she could remember, her name had been _Dursley_ and nothing was going to change that.

Lilith was shocked. Like everyone, she expected to see Harmony Potter at the Sorting Ceremony. But she didn't care, and she was sworn to secrecy. Harmony didn't want people to know the truth because it wasn't _anyone's_ busy – despite what the newspaper printed.

 

**...**

 

As the Winter Holidays approached, everyone started announcing their plans. Lilith was banned from coming home, and Harmony was expected to come home. So, Harmony wrote her parents and asked if Lilith could join them.

Vernon and Petunia knew all about Lilith. Harmony mentioned her in every letter she wrote. Lilith was her best friend. Harmony's parents were quick to invite Lilith, and they changed their plans accordingly.

“Don't put your name down,” Harmony told her friend when their Head of House presented them with the signup sheet to remain in the castle over the holidays.

Lilith looked at her friend in confusion.

With a smile, Harmony explained, “You're coming home with me, of course. My parents agreed.”

 

**...**

 

To be honest, Harmony wasn't all that impressed with the magical world. It was stuck in the Victorian Era, and people were bias. So what if she used a muggle last name, she was just as magical as anyone else. The first to call Harmony a mudblood was her housemate, Michael Corner, when the ranking were released. Harmony had the top spot in her year.

The most bias were the professors. Professor Snape took points from every house except for Slytherin and he rarely awarded points to a house other than his own. Professor McGonagall was harsher on the Slytherins. Professor Flickwit was rather nice, but he awarded more points to his own house. Professor Sprout was the fairest, but she award less points to Gryffindor and Slytherin compared to her house and Ravenclaw.

Several of Lilith's acquaintance from Slytherin disproved of Harmony and Lilith's placement in Ravenclaw. The worst were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Even people in Ravenclaw were mean, especially if someone got an answer wrong. Harmony witnessed her fellow year-mates bullying one another. The most popular target was Padme Patil, who was considered a Ravenclaw of _average intelligence_. The same people who bullied Padme, sucked up to Harmony. The pure-bloods were the worst. They _expected_ Harmony to share her homework with them because of the blood status.

 

**...**

 

When the train pulled into King's Cross, Harmony grabbed her trunk and Lilith and pulled her friend off of the train. She spotted her parents near the barrier.

“Mom! Dad!” Harmony shouted as she ran to greet them, still pulling her friend.

Vernon and Petunia smiled at their daughter's actions. It was great to see her again.

Stopping in front of them, Harmony dropped her trunk. “Mom, dad, this is Lilith, my best friend,” she said. “Lilith, these are my parents Vernon and Petunia.”

Ducking her head, Lilith said, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Thanks for having me.”

“Call us Petunia and Vernon,” Vernon said.

 

**...**

 

The Winter Holidays were great. Vernon and Petunia took the girls around muggle London. They saw _The Nutcracker_ and they went backstage. One of Petunia's old friend was a retired ballerina and she was a director or something.

Christmas was spent at Number Four. Vernon and Petunia picked up a few gifts for Lilith, and Lilith brought them gifts as well. Harmony was nervous about her gift. She knew her parents would be disappointed with how much she spent, but she hoped they would love the gift.

On Christmas, Petunia opened her daughter's gift and found a potion phial. The liquid was lavender in color. Vernon's gift was similar, only light green in color.

With a blush, Harmony explained, “It's a fertility potion. I know you want another child, and these are safe for non-magicals to use.”

Vernon and Petunia stared at their gifts with mixed emotions. They longed for another child. They always planned on having more than one child, but they were happy with Harmony.

 

**...**

 

In January, Lilith and Harmony returned to Hogwarts. The rest of the year went by in blurs of homework, reading, textbooks, and stern professors. Harmony remained top of her year, and she was reading ahead to the second year material. Lilith was in the top ten, and she was busy trying to master the first year material. The year ended with Professor Quirrell visiting the third floor corridor and going crazy from some mirror.

Before either girl knew it, their first year was over. Harmony and Lilith made plans to write one another over the summer and Lilith would try to visit.

At King's Cross, Harmony caught a glance of Lilith's grandmother and she didn't look like a nice woman. She grabbed Lilith's arm and pulled the girl away.

 

**...**

 

Harmony's summer holidays went well. Petunia was almost four months pregnant. Both Vernon and Petunia were excited. Harmony helped her parents put together the nursery. The couple was expecting a daughter. The nursery was painted a light purple with pink trim. Harmony picked up a few outfits for her sister, and she brainstormed names with her mom. Petunia wanted to follow her father's family tradition of naming children after plants, and she was looking at flowers.

While Harmony was busy with the nursery, she noticed Lilith wasn't writing. She was hurt by her friend's actions, but Harmony didn't dwell on them. She would get answers in September.

In July, Vernon and Petunia surprised Harmony with a trip to Spain. They visited numerous museums around Madrid. Petunia and Harmony did some shopping, mostly for Harmony and her little sister. They visited the beaches and Harmony got a tan.

 

**...**

 

It wasn't until August when Harmony heard from Lilith. Lilith showed up in the middle of the night and knocked on the door. Vernon opened and ushered Lilith inside. Lilith's face was black and blue, and she was shaking. As gently as he could, Vernon got Lilith to the guest bedroom and tucked her into bed.

The next day, Lilith shared her story. Her grandmother made her displeasure known. She was disappointed Lilith was in Ravenclaw, and she was furious to learn Lilith was friends with a mudblood. Lilith spent most of her summer locked up in her room with one meal a day and getting slapped around by her grandmother or another relative.

One night, Lilith found someone forgot to lock the door. So, she ran for it. She found a wand – it wasn't hers – and ran out of the house. She ran for as long as she could before summoning the Knight Bus. The driver was willing to take Lilith even though she didn't have any money. The girl was dressed in a thin robe and she didn't have any shoes on.

 

**...**

 

With Lilith's knowledge, Vernon and Petunia hired a magical lawyer and sought custody of the girl. They were forced to throw Harmony's name around to get attention, but their request for custody was granted. The Ministry wanted to please The Girl-Who-Lived, who visited with the Minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Full-length  
> Prompt(s): Blood, Bubbles, Ghosts, Graveyards, Lightening, Serial Killers, and Spiders


	2. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second year began with a horrible Defense professor and someone opening the Chamber of Secrets.

“Girls, mail!” Petunia Dursley called when she spotted a pair of owls landing on the windowsill.

One owl pecked on the window, and Petunia opened it. The two owls entered and each held out their leg. Petunia took the letters before tossing each owl a piece of bacon.

As the owls took off, Petunia could hear the girls coming down the steps. Lilith Moon entered the kitchen first closely followed by Harmony Dursley. Wordlessly, Petunia presented the two letters and the girls eagerly opened theirs.

Harmony looked over her grades before passing the parchment to her aunt as she turned her attention to the supply list. Her noise wrinkled at the sight of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. It was those _horrible_ Lockhart guy. Luckily, Harmony still had the ones she bought last summer. There was only one she didn't own.

When Lilith was done with her grades, she glanced between her best friend and Petunia before timidly offering Petunia hers. Petunia took the parchment with a smile.

Both Harmony and Lilith did well. Harmony finished second in class and she had Os in every class expect Herbology. Lilith was eleventh in their year and she had Os most of her classes and Es in History of Magic and Potions.

“When are we going to Diagon Alley?” Harmony asked, offering her mom the supply list.

“Sometime this week,” Petunia replied. “I'll check with Vernon.”

 

**...**

 

That evening, Vernon announced he would take the girls to Diagon Alley in two days. Petunia would remain at Privet Drive since she was five months pregnant and it was a high-risk pregnancy. While their daughter was a fighter, neither Vernon or Petunia wanted to take any chances.

The next two days were spent with Harmony and Lilith making a list of what they needed. Lilith's truck was back at her grandmother's house and the old woman wasn't handing it over. So, Lilith needed new everything.

 

**...**

 

On Thursday morning found Vernon leading Lilith and Harmony into Gringotts. Vernon made the daring ride down to Harmony's vault, where she withdrew a good amount of money for hers and Lilith's school supplies. The second stop was one of the Potter vaults. This vault contains all the Potter family heirlooms.

There were countless heirlooms in the vault. There were hundreds of books, several weapons, armor, and numerous other items, such as clothing, furniture, and paintings. Lilith led Harmony over to the clothing and they started supporting through it while Harmony would cast longing looks at the books.

“Harmony!” Lilith snapped, her hands on her hips. “This is important.”

With a sigh, Harmony turned her full attention to the clothes.

“Remember, you're learning to recognize your house crest and your house colors,” Lilith explained, her tone gentle and firm.

Nodding, Harmony turned her attention to the clothing. Lilith made a good point. She needed to learn these things about her family. According to Lilith, on her thirteenth birthday, Harmony would _official_ become Heiress Potter. Before she could become Heiress Potter, Harmony needed to learn about her family's history – things like the family colors, the family motto, the family crest, the Alliances, and _so much_ more.

Amongst the clothing, Harmony found a set of formal robes. They were gray with silver trim, and there was a crest on the left breast. The crest was triangle with a smaller circle inside of it and a line dividing the triangle in half.

Harmony looked over the robes with a frown. Gray and silver weren't her family colors, and that wasn't her family crest, though the crest did look familiar. She sat it aside. Maybe Lilith would recognize it.

Once Lilith and Harmony were done with the clothing, Harmony dashed off to the books. Eagerly, she started pulling books off of the shelves. A pile quickly formed next to her.

“Time to go, girls,” Vernon announced awhile later.

Lilith and Harmony gathered up the numerous things they collected. When they realized they couldn't carry everything, they found a trunk to stuff everything inside of. The trunk they found had expansion charms on it.

Once they were done at Gringotts, Vernon took the girls to a cafe. After that roller coast cart ride, he needed a few moments to gather himself. A pot of tea and some biscuits sounded like a good idea.

 

**...**

 

After the cafe, the visit to Diagon Alley was rather quick. They gathered everything on the list needed for both Lilith and Harmony. Both girls needed new school robes, and Lilith insisted Harmony purchase a few sets of everyday robes. After robes came Lilith's new wand followed by potion ingredients and a new caldron.

The final stop of the day was Florish and Blotts, which sold books, parchment, quills, ink, and stationary. While Lilith and Vernon gathered parchment, quills, and ink for the girls, Harmony started collecting books. The first books she got were the required textbooks for both Lilith and herself. Once she had the required books, Harmony started gathering more books for herself. She skipped the fiction section. Muggle fiction was _way_ better.

Once everything was purchased, Vernon took the girls back to the car. On their out of London, Vernon stopped off at a large bookstore. He knew his daughter, and Harmony required new books. This was also Lilith's first visit to a muggle bookstore. While Harmony was off gathering novels, Lilith spent her time looking over the children's picture books and graphic novels. She had never seen anything like these before. There weren't big and colorful pictures in children's book in the magical world.

In total, Vernon allowed the girls to spend an hour in the bookstore before he announced it was time to go. Harmony gathered a few more books on her way to the register while Lilith had trouble leaving the graphic novels.

 

**...**

 

Before anyone knew it, the first of September came. Vernon and Petunia drove the girls to King's Cross, and they walked them Platforms Nine and Ten, where they bid the girls farewell. Vernon and Petunia were being careful. People at the Ministry of Magic knew who Vernon and Petunia were, and they knew their niece was The Girl-Who-Lived.

Lilith and Harmony headed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters by themselves. They boarded the train and they found a compartment in the middle. Together, they loaded their storages into the overhead storage.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, they were joined by Padma Patil. The girls discussed the summer homework and the new textbooks. Padma was excited about the Lockhart books.

“Here, read this,” Harmony said, shoving _The Hobbit_ into Padma's hands. “Lockhart's books are boring and that is an amazing work of fiction.”

Padma started reading _The Hobbit_ , and when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, she was a third of the through the book. She took the book with her at the three girls followed the crowd to the horseless carriages.

 

**...**

 

Harmony found the Sorting to be rather boring. Last year, it was a nerve-racking experience. This year it was long and dull. She watched as first year after first year was called by Professor McGonagall, had the Sorting Hat placed on their head, and wait until the Hat declared a house.

Harmony clapped along with her house when a student was Sorted there, but she didn't pay much attention. She _really_ wished she brought a book with her. Padma caught her eye. She was busy reading _The Hobbit_ , still.

To be honest, Harmony couldn't even recall Headmaster Dumbledore's announcements. She was startled when students started clapping. Harmony joined in and she glanced around. She spotted a man standing up at the staff table. The man looked familiar, but Harmony couldn't place him. He was probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

There was something unnerving about the man's smile. It was too white – and too perfect. It was completely and totally unnatural – unnatural in the sense that it wasn't natural. That smile had to be the result of spells and potions – or muggle plastic surgery.

 

**...**

 

By far, Harmony's favorite class was a tie between Charms and Transfiguration. According to Professor McGonagall, Lily was talented at Charms while James was talented at Transfiguration. Harmony found Charms came a little easier and she spent less time mastering each spell. In Transfiguration, Harmony had difficulty with the finer details, and she spent more time practicing each spell.

While it was a difficult class, Harmony found she did enjoy Potions. Professor Snape was a strict instructor who demanded a high level of work from his students. While Professor Snape did favor his own house, he was kinder to Ravenclaw than either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Herbology was a fun class, but Harmony didn't care for magical plants. Magical plants had properties she wasn't aware of, and she had trouble learning.

Like most students, Harmony ignored Professor Binns in History of Magic. She read the textbook and she did research, all the while taking notes.

 

**...**

 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily Harmony's least favorite class. Apparently the professor was that Lockhart guy. He was a horrible teacher, and he had difficulty staying on task during lectures. He enjoyed talking about himself and his numerous awards.

Even though she didn't like the class or the professor, Harmony did the homework and she forced herself to read every single one of his books. Lockhart tended to place random questions on his quizzes and his tests about himself that had nothing to do with Defense.

 

**...**

 

When classes began, Harmony quickly got in the swing of homework, research, studying and practice. For each new spell or charm she learned, Harmony spent at thirty minutes practicing it every day until she had it mastered. She read ahead in all of her textbooks and she took notes. After each class, she reviewed her notes and she reread the chapters.

Before starting each essay, Harmony wrote an outline. Afterwards, she wrote at least one draft and edited it, making changes to misspelled words and rewriting sentences. Next, she would write her essay. Harmony tried to complete each essay two days before it was due.

Classes were more difficulty this year, and the material was harder. Professors even had higher expectation. Luckily, the workload remained the same. One essay per class a week with assigned reading from the textbook. Each essay required additional research, but Harmony knew where to focus due to her outlines.

There were times she would catch sight of Hermione Granger in the library. The girl had books piled around her, and she was scribbling away on parchment. From what she witnessed in class, Granger turned in essays _way_ longer than were required.

 

**...**

 

Time spend by. Harmony and Lilith were in regular communication with Vernon and Petunia. While it was a difficult pregnancy, Petunia was in good health and the pregnancy was progressing well. The unborn daughter was due in mid-December. According to their letters, Vernon had request early dismissal for Harmony and Lilith so they could attend the birth of their sister.

By October, Padma was best friends with Harmony and Lilith. While she enjoyed Lockhart's books, she did realize there were problems. Mostly there were several inconsistency in the stories. Padma found was a huge fan of muggle fiction, and she loved _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. She had difficulty believing a muggle wrote these stories.

Everything changed on Halloween. As the students were leaving the Halloween Feast, they stumbled upon a petrified form of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. Written above her on the wall was a message: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

“The mudbloods will be next,” declared Draco Malfoy, a smirk stretch across his lips. His eyes fell on Granger before following on Harmony.

 

**...**

 

November came with rain and cold temperatures. Herbology and Potions classes miserable. The greenhouses weren't heated, and students had to wear layers. In the dungeons, the temperatures were kept cold because a change in temperatures could affect the brewing process.

At first, no one really knew what to do about the message on the wall. Some people believed the Chamber was open while others thought it was all a joke, and the rest didn't know what to think. Seeking answers. Harmony turned her attention to _Hogwarts, A History_ for information on the Chamber of Secrets. Her copy was passed among her roommates, all wanting to find answers for themselves.

One thing Harmony noticed about Ravenclaws was they tended to check facts for themselves, never taking someone's word for it. Harmony, Padma, and Lilith spent the first Quidditch game in their common room. It was a cold day, and they had no interest in watching the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch. The next morning, there were rumors all over the castle. There was another petrification. This time the victim was a first year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey.

Within the following week, Lockhart decided to start a duel clubbing. Harmony attended the first meeting with her friends. It was fun to watch Professor Snape beat Lockhart before Lockhart summoned volunteers. He selected Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Before the duel began, Professor Snape gave Malfoy some advice that made the boy smirk.

The advice became obvious when Malfoy summoned a snake and he watched with a smirk as the snake stalked towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

 _“Why am I here?”_ the snake hissed as it advanced on the second year Hufflepuff.

Harmony glanced around her, checking to see if anyone else understood the snake. No one seemed to. This wasn't good – this wasn't good _at all_. Forcing herself to remain calm, Harmony's brain jumped into overdrive. She needed to research this. There was something wrong with her. Once the snake was banished by Professor Snape, Harmony turned and fled the Great Hall. The library had to hold the answers she wanted.

In the library, Harmony started looking for magical languages. Since most of the students were in the Great Hall, the library was mostly empty. Madam Pince was busy checking in books.

“Need any help?” asked a dreamy voice, drawing Harmony's attention. The speaker was a young girl with dirty blonde hair, silvery gray eyes, and radish earrings.

Harmony frowned. This girl was familiar, but she couldn't place her. “Not really,” she replied. “I'm just interested in learning how to talk to animals.”

The blonde laughed. “I'm afraid that's not possible,” she said. “It's a hereditary ability.” The blonde grabbed a book and handed it to Harmony. “This should explain more.” Without another word, the blonde skipped off.

Harmony opened the book and she quickly started looking through it. She found her answer in the third chapter. The ability to communicate with snakes was known as Parseltongue.

Everything changed again the following week when another student was petrified. It was Justin Finch-Fletchley. Along with the student, the Gryffindor House ghost, Sir Nearly Headless Nick was also petrified. Suspicion quickly turned to Draco Malfoy. After all, he summoned the snake and he stood back as the snake tried to attack Finch-Fletchley.

 

**...**

 

An early morning in December, Harmony was awoken by a house-elf.

“Missy Dursy must gets up,” the house-elf said, shaking the girl. “Professor Kitty be needs yous and Missy Moon.”

Harmony pulled herself out of bed before pulling out some clothes.

“What's going on?” Lilith asked as she opened her trunk.

“Yous mom is giving birth,” the house-elf replied, “and Professor Kitty needs to be taking yous.”

At the mention of Petunia giving birth had both leaping into action. Harmony quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans as she started packing her belongings. Lilith waved her wand and spent her things into Harmony's trunk. There was no need to take both trunks when the girls could share, saving on space.

Once the girls were dressed and ready to go, the house-elf escorted them to the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, dressing in her winter cloak. Without a word, she flicked her wand and shrunk the trunk.

“Come along girls,” she said, opening the doors.

Harmony placed the trunk in her pocket before following the professor outside. It was cold.

Professor McGonagall led the girls to one of the horseless carriages and she climbed inside followed by Lilith and Harmony. The carriage took them to Hogsmeade where Professor McGonagall took the girls to The Three Broomsticks.

“We'll be traveling by floo to The Leaky Caldron,” the professor announced. She ushered the girls to the fireplace, and she grabbed a pot off of the mantel.

“I've never floo'd before, professor,” Harmony said. She knew what floo'ing was, but she had never experienced it herself.

“You first, Miss Moon,” the professor ordered.

With a yawn, Lilith nodded. She took a handful of the floo powder and she stepped into the lit fireplace. “The Leaky Caldron,” she said, speaking clearly, as she threw the powder down.

Harmony watched with wide eyes as her friend disappeared.

“You're up, Miss Dursley,” Professor McGonagall announced.

Taking a handful of the floo powder, Harmony stepped into the fireplace. She took a deep breath before throwing the powder down and saying, “The Leaky Caldron.”

A second later, Harmony found herself spinning. Before her eyes, she saw what appeared to be other fireplaces spinning by. Before she knew it, she stopped spinning and she tumbled out of a difference fireplace.

“Come on,” Lilith said as she helped her friend up and pulled her out of the way.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace.

From The Leaky Caldron, Professor McGonagall summoned The Knight Bus that took them to a hospital in Surrey.

 

**...**

 

By the time they arrived to the hospital, Lilith and Harmony had missed the birth. Truth be told, neither girl wasn't too upset about that. They both researched the birth process, and it sounded painful. A nurse at the front desk led the two girls and their professor to a private room where Petunia was.

“Mom, dad!” Harmony greeted as she rushed into the room.

Petunia was laying in the hospital bed. Her skin was a little pale, and she looked tired. Next to her sat Vernon with his hand wrapped in a bandage.

“Harmony, Lilith,” Petunia said with a smile, clearly tired.

Vernon stood up and ushered the girls over to Petunia's bedside while he thanked Professor McGonagall for bringing them.

“Where is she?” Lilith asked, after hugging Petunia.

“She'll be back soon,” Petunia answered.

Harmony and Lilith took the seats next to the bed.

“What's her name?” Harmony asked. She was excited.

“Calla,” replied Petunia with a yawn. “Calla Katherine Dursley.”

 

**...**

 

Calla Katherine Dursley was born with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Only time would tell if her blue eyes changed color. She was seven pounds and two ounces with wrinkly pink skin.

 

**...**

 

Three hours later found the family climbing into Vernon's new car. With the baby, he decided to purchase a bigger car. There was no way all three girls would fit in the back seat, especially with Calla's car-seat.

Vernon drove extra slow back to Number Four. He kept glancing back at the girls via the rearview mirror. Petunia kept looking over her shoulder, checking on Calla and watching Harmony and Lilith watch her.

 

**...**

 

With the addition of Calla, it took the family awhile to adjust. Calla slept with Vernon and Petunia, and she woke up at random hours of the night crying. The crying often woke Lilith and Harmony up. As a result, the family found themselves taking random naps throughout the day.

Despite the lack of sleeping, having Calla in the family was amazing. Lilith and Harmony put the finishing touches on the nursery. Since Petunia was busy with Calla, Lilith and Harmony took over some of the household chores. Harmony handled most of the cooking while Lilith made sure the living room and dining room were clean. Both girls looked after the kitchen and the bathrooms.

Before the family of five knew it, Christmas morning came. Most of the gifts were for Calla. She received numerous things from her parents and her two sisters in addition to her Aunt Marge. Vernon and Petunia got Lilith and Harmony some new clothes, books, and pictures. Harmony received new fantasy and fiction novels while Lilith received new comic books and graphic novels, including Vernon's collection. The pictures included plenty of shots of Calla – Calla with Harmony, Calla with Lilith, Calla with her parents, Calla with Harmony and Lilith, and Calla all by herself.

 

**...**

 

The beginning of January found Harmony and Lilith returning to the castle. Since they missed the end of term exams, they were assigned extra homework that was due before the break was over. The girls sent Hedwig off to deliver their homework when it was completed.

The train was slowed, but Harmony and Lilith took the chance to catch up with Padma. Padma spent the break visiting her grandmother in India with her twin sister and their older brother. Harmony and Lilith were eager to show off pictures of Calla.

 

**...**

 

The return to the castle came with a return to classes and homework. With the new term, Harmony and Lilith decided to start a study group. Padma was the first to join them followed by her twin sister, Parvati, and Lavender.

As the month of January went by a few more people joined their study group. Neville Longbottom joined in bringing Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Granger.

Forced to spend time with Granger, Harmony found the other girl to be annoying. In class, Granger was always first to raise her hand and she tended to wave it around until she was called on. When someone else was called and answered correctly, Granger always glared at the other student. For the sake of the study group, Harmony remained civil with Granger.

There was one day in late January when Granger was getting on Harmony's nerves. So, she got and left the library. Harmony wondered aimless around the castle. She wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going until she walked into a large puddle. Harmony only noticed the puddle because her socks and shoes were getting wet.

With a frown, Harmony decided to investigate the puddle. The puddle led her to a girls' bathroom, which she quickly recognized as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Sighing, Harmony pushed the door open and entered the bathroom.

She found one of the sinks was overflowing and the faucet was running. Quickly, Harmony turned the water off before sticking her hand in the sink. There was something blocking it, so she pulled the something out.

With the blockage removed, the water started to drain. Harmony looked over the item. It was a book – maybe a journal. It had a black cover with _T.M.R._ on the cover.

“Thank you,” said someone from behind Harmony.

Turning around, she found it was Myrtle.

“You're welcome,” Harmony said.

A moment later, Harmony left the bathroom with the journal. She returned to the library and she placed the journal in her bag, where she forgot about it.

 

**...**

 

Growing up, Harmony never paid any attention to Valentine's Day. In elementary school, she handed out valentines to her classmates. When she got home, her mom looked over the candy. Petunia often took some of the candy since she wanted Harmony to have a well-balanced diet.

Valentine's Day started off like any other day. Harmony woke up and reviewed everything in her bag before getting dressed. She headed to the Great Hall with Lilith and Padma. As they were eating breakfast, Lockhart presented his cupids who would be delivering valentines to students.

The day was filled with the ugly cupids delivering various valentines. The cupids made sure each and every valentine was delivered and heard in full by the recipient. The deliveries happened in between classes with the cupid and the recipient blocking the corridors and stairwells.

Running late for History of Magic, Harmony pushed through the middle of Cedric Diggory and a cupid reciting a love poem. The cupid didn't react well to Harmony's pushing, so he grabbed her bag and everything stumbled out. As everything fell out, her black inkwell broke and covered everything in ink.

With a sigh, Harmony crouched down and started to collect her things. She pulled out her wand and she tried to banish all the ink possible.

“You alright?” Cedric Diggory asked, crouching down to help.

Between Harmony and Cedric everything was picked up quickly. She was surprised by some of the contents of her bag, including that journal. With everything, she dashed off to History of Magic. She sat down next to Padma and she started sorting through everything. Some items were a lost cause.

Harmony's curiosity peaked at the journal. Minutes ago it was _soaked_ in ink and now it was dry, like nothing even happened.

 

**...**

 

Over the next few days, Harmony experimented with the journal. She spilled ink on it and in it. The journal _absorbed_ the ink. The next step of her experiment was writing in the journal, but the idea made Harmony feel uneasy.

After debating it for a day or two, she decided to write in the journal.

_Testing. One, two, three. Testing._

Before her eyes the writing was absorbed into the page. A second later, a reply came.

_Hello there. Who's this?_

Harmony's eyes widened. Fingering her quill, she thought about what to write back.

_My name is Harmony Dursley._

Again, the writing disappeared and a reply came.

 _Hello Harmony. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Freaked out, Harmony closed the journal. Even though she lacked experience and knowledge about the magical world, she was pretty sure journals didn't write back.

Harmony shoved the journal into her schoolbag and thought about what to do.

 

**...**

 

Harmony thought about the journal on and off for a few weeks. During that time, she looked into this Tom Marvolo Riddle person. There was a Slytherin by that name back in the 1940s. He was a stellar student, top of his year, Slytherin Prefect, and Head Boy. He graduated with top honors before taking a job as a shop assistant in Knockturn Alley. All that potential wasted.

More than that, Riddle was awarded a medal for _Special Service to the School_. Apparently, the Chamber of Secrets was opened in the 1940s and a girl, Myrtle Brown, was killed. Riddle caught the culprit. It was a Gryffindor student named Rubeus Hagrid sat his pet spider loose in the castle. As a result, Hagrid was expelled and his wand was snapped.

The more she learned about Tom Marvolo Riddle, the more Harmony distrusted him. There was something about him that unsettled her.

In her research, Harmony found Minerva McGonagall was a Gryffindor student during the time Riddle attend Hogwarts. Maybe Professor McGonagall would have some answers. There was also Myrtle. She had to have some answers.

 

**...**

 

The first person Harmony approached was Moaning Myrtle. She decided to visit Myrtle early Saturday morning when people were less likely to be around. Students generally avoided Myrtle's bathroom, but some students ventured in to torment the ghost.

“Myrtle?” Harmony called out when she turned the bathroom.

“Who's there?” bellowed the ghost as she soared through the stall doors.

“It's Harmony,” she answered.

Myrtle appeared in front of Harmony. She stared at the living girl for a moment before smiling. “What brings you here, Harmony?” Myrtle asked.

“I have some questions,” Harmony replied, “about how you died.”

Myrtle's eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to know?”

“You died when the Chamber was open, right?” Harmony said.

The ghost nodded, remaining quiet.

“As you know, the Chamber was opened again,” Harmony explained. “Last time Hagrid was arrested and expelled after Tom Marvolo Riddle caught him. I don't think Hagrid did it, and I think you might know something.”

Myrtle continued to stare at Harmony. “Before I died I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes,” she said after a moment, “and I heard hissing.”

 

**...**

 

Armed with new information, Harmony took to the library seeking answers. If she had to guess the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was a snake of some kind. A snake was a logical choice. After all, it was Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. He was a famous Parseltongue, and a snake was the mascot of Slytherin.

It took a few books before Harmony came across the information. There was a snake so deadly it could someone with its gaze. This snake was called a basilisk.

A basilisk would explain the petrification. Mrs. Norris was found looking into a puddle. Finch-Fletchey was found next to Sir Nearly-Headless Nick. Since Nearly-Headless Nick was already a dead, he couldn't die if he looked the basilisk in the eye. Finch-Fletchley saw the basilisk through the Nearly-Head Nick.

 

**...**

 

It was another week before Harmony approached the Transfiguration professor. She decided it was time to seek answers after Hagrid was arrested and Headmaster Dumbledore was removed from the school.

“Professor,” Harmony called, remaining behind after class one day.

“Yes, Miss Dursley?” the professor said.

“I think I might have some information the Chamber of Secrets,” she announced, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

The announcement caught Professor McGonagall off guard. “What exactly, Miss Dursley?”

“I found this back in January,” Harmony replied, presenting the journal to her professor. “I find it writes back.”

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she snatched the journal from Harmony.

“It belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle,” she continued. “There's something about him that I don't trust.” Harmony shook her head.

“I approached Myrtle,” Harmony carried on to explain, “and she told me how she died. She saw a pair of yellow eyes and she heard hissing. So, I did some research. I think Slytherin's monster is a basilisk.”

Professor McGonagall quickly strung into action. She ushered Harmony into her office and she waved her wand, summoning a silvery cat. The cat ran off as they left the classroom.

 

**...**

 

From there, things happened rapidly. Professor McGonagall floo called the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Seconds later people were exiting the floo led by a woman introduced as Madam Amelia Bones. With her were a dozen aurors and a pair of unspeakables.

“Miss Dursley, I've summoned Miss Moon and Professor Flitwick,” the Transfiguration professor announced. “I need you to repeat everything you told me.”

Feeling nervous, Harmony nodded. She had no clue what was going on.

Madam Bones smiled. “James would be proud of you,” she whispered.

Hearing that helped Harmony's nerves, a little. “How'd you know him?” she asked.

“I trained him,” Madam Bones answered. “He was a good auror.”

Before Harmony could say anymore, her Head of House arrived with Lilith. Lilith rushed to her friend's side and grabbed her hand, offering her silent support.

“Now, Miss Dursley,” Professor McGonagall began, “I want you to understand that you're not in any trouble. Filius is here to act as a witness and as your guardian, if needed.”

Glancing around at the adults, Harmony nodded her understanding. She explained everything again, from the journal to Tom Marvolo Riddle to her conversation with Myrtle to her theory about the basilisk.

Professor McGonagall handed the journal over to Madam Bones and the unspeakables. One of the unspeakable appeared to run some tests on it, and the results didn't appear to be good. The adults started talking, mostly Madam Bones, the aurors and the unspeakables Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

Harmony and Lilith overheard everything, and Lilith understood the discussion more than Harmony did. For all her reading and knowledge, there was still a lot Harmony didn't know about the magical world.

“Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?” one of the unspeakables asked.

Both McGonagall and Flitwick shook their heads.

Harmony's eyes widened. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure. Clearly the basilisk was able to move around the castle and no one saw a giant snake. “Myrtle's bathroom,” she said.

All conversations halted and the adults turned to Harmony.

Harmony found herself turning bright red. “The pines,” she explained, “I think that's how the basilisk gets around.”

The unspeakables started talking to each other before turning their attention back to Harmony.

“The girl makes a point,” one of them said. “With nowhere else to start, it's as good as any.”

McGonagall nodded. “I'll get the school on lockdown,” she annouced.

 

**...**

 

An hour later, Professor McGonagall was leading the team of Law Enforcement to the bathroom. Harmony and Lilith found themselves tagging along. There was no logical explanation as to why two preteen girls were allowed to come.

When they arrived to the bathroom, the team started inspecting every inch of the place. It was Lilith who spotted something.

“There,” she announced, pointing to a sink. “There's a snake on the faucet.”

Madam Bones and the unspeakables rushed over to inspect the sink.

“How does it open?” one of the aurors asked.

The adults started conversing amongst themselves.

“Parseltongue,” Lilith guessed. “Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and if the monster is a snake, it's the only language that would make sense.”

McGonagall turned a little pale. “There were rumors that Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin,” she said.

Harmony turned away from the scene. She could open the Chamber. She spoke Parseltongue. In her research, Harmony understood it was considered a dark trait – a mark of a Dark witch. “I speak Parseltongue,” she whispered, bowing her head. To be honest, she didn't know what to think of her mysterious talent.

Next to her, Lilith gasped, and Professor Flitwick whistled, gathering everyone's attention.

“Miss Dursley, here, can speak Parseltongue,” he announced. “I'll allow her to demonstration as long as her secret is protected.”

“Promised,” Madam Bones said. “Miss Dursley, if you would, please.”

Taking a deep breath, Harmony stepped forward and looked at the snake. _“Open,”_ she found herself hissing.

Everyone around her jumped as the sink started to move before their eyes. A tunnel opened up.

 

**...**

 

Once she opened the tunnel, the team from the Magical Law Enforcement headed down, and Professor Flitwick escorted Harmony and Lilith back to Ravenclaw Tower. In the common room, Lilith stormed off to their dorm. Harmony watched her go before chasing after her. This was a lot she was keeping from her best friend.

“Lilith,” she called, running after her friend.

Only Padma was in their dorm room. She took one look at Lilith and Harmony before fleeing. It was clear something about to happen.

Lilith turned to glare at Harmony. There were tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. “Where you ever going to tell me?” she demanded.

“I don't know,” Harmony admitted, her gaze dropping to the ground. “I didn't want anyone to know.”

“Why?”

Harmony shrugged. “I don't wanna be called evil.”

“That stupid and you know it.”

“On some level, but I was scared how everyone would react.”

 

**...**

 

Hogwarts remained on lockdown for a week. Students were confined to their common room with house-elves, aurors, and the staff monitoring them. Meals were delivered. If a student needed leave the common room, they were escorted by an auror.

Rumors were flying around the castle. According to some rumors, more attacks happened. In others, the Heir of Slytherin was caught. In all the rumors, none of them held a grain of truth. Both Lilith and Harmony kept the truth to themselves. They didn't even write it in a letter to Vernon and Petunia in fear the letter might be intercepted.

In that week, Hagrid was released and returned to the castle. But for some reason, Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't reinstated as headmaster. Even more rumors flew around the castle.

 

**...**

 

In the beginning of April, the lockdown ended. Students were released from the common rooms, but none of their questions were answered. The aurors remained in the castle and Myrtle's bathroom was under guard.

Harmony and Lilith found answers one rainy morning over tea in Professor McGonagall's office. They were joined by Madam Bones, Professor Flitwick, and an unspeakable introduced as Spark.

“You were right, Miss Dursley,” Madam Bones stated. She told the girls about the giant basilisk in the Chamber of Secret. The unspeakables took care of it with a few roosters. After killing the basilisk, the unspeakables and the aurors started combing over the Chamber. There were a few treasures hidden inside.

“Some items will be handed over to you, Miss Dursley,” explained Spark, “ _after_ each and every item is thoroughly inspected.” Apparently, Harmony could lay claim to everything through some old pure-blood custom.

“Even the basilisk?” Lilith asked.

“Yes,” Madam Bones answered. “However, we were hoping Miss Dursley would be interested in selling its parts.”

Basilisk parts were worth _a lot_ of money. Very part had a use of some kind.

“She'll sell everything but the hide,” Lilith announced. “The hide will be turned into armor for Magical Law Enforcement and herself.”

“And you,” Harmony was quick to add. She was more than happy to let Lilith handle this. After all, Lilith knew _way_ more about basilisk than she did. Beside Harmony would be sharing the money with Lilith and her parents – and maybe Creevey and Finch-Fletchley.

“There's one more thing, Miss Dursley,” Spark said. “It's about the journal.”

“It's not normal, is it?” Harmony said.

“It's not,” answered the unspeakable. “It's very dark magic.”

Harmony shivered. She knew there was something off about it.

“What kind of magic?” Lilith asked, fear in her tone.

Spark glanced at Madam Bones before answering, “Soul splitting.”

Lilith turned pale while Professor McGonagall dropped her teacup.

“There more of _them_ , aren't there?” Professor McGonagall whispered.

 

**...**

 

The rest of the school year sped by quickly. April turned to May, bringing sunny days and time spent outside. Professors increased homework since exams were coming up.

Harmony and Lilith were busy with their study group. Granger was driving everyone crazy, but Harmony worked hard to ignore her.

As May turned to June, the truth about the Chamber of Secrets was slowly shared via special reports in _The Daily Prophet_. Students were obsessed over it, trying to figure out where the Chamber was and who discovered the truth. The articles made no mention of Harmony or Lilith. Both girls remained focused on their studying and their schoolwork.

Before they knew it, Harmony and Lilith were reuniting with Vernon and Petunia at King's Cross.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Full-length  
> Prompt(s): Blood, Bubbles, Ghosts, Graveyards, Lightening, Serial Killers, and Spiders


End file.
